Red White Blue
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Completed. Shonen ai GaaNejiSasu 4shot. 3 boys, each with their own representation of colour. So many things not in common, yet they found each other.
1. Red

Red White Blue

AN: Made (And translated, because the original is in Dutch) because there are not enough English GaaNejiSasu-stories out there!

Warnings: Spoilers.. sort of.

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters are not mine.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara was a very red person.

* * *

Red – for blood. 

Blood is the most essential thing in our lives. Without blood, we are nothing. Without blood, we wouldn't be able to breath, we wouldn't be able to keep ourselves warm, we wouldn't be able to.. without blood, we wouldn't even exist.

Gaara found this out the hard way. From the time he was 6, he knew as no other what blood was, and what happened when people lost blood. People lost blood on missions, in fights.. they also lost a lot of blood whenever they tried to kill Gaara. Ten, fifty, ninety, perhaps hundreds of people died in his pile of sand. Their blood was squeezed from their veins and got mixed with the already sticky sand.

Gaara wasn't so surprised therefore when his sand got a reddish color through the years.

Yes, blood. Blood was the thing where Gaara lived for. Nothing was as inspiring as a bleeding body, or a bleeding wound. Because something that was bleeding, that was alive. And Gaara always said he was dead inside, because –obviously- he could not bleed.

-- Both Neji and Sasuke proved him wrong when the two shared their first kiss right in front of Gaara's face. At that moment Gaara actually felt something bleed – His soul was bleeding.

---

Red – for Love.

Love, AI, was the thing Gaara lived for. When he was 6, Love even became an obsession for him. Because he thought he could never love, the word played a very big part in his life. Everything around him, people, friends, enemies, animals, even lifeless objects: everything reminded him of his life without love.

He even got so far that, when he was still little and innocent and 6, he actually carved the word 'Love' on his fore-head. The symbol, AI, represented Love. Love, he could never give. Love, he could never get. His AI represented his loveless life. As present as the AI on his forehead was, as absent the love in his heart was.

-- Both Neji and Sasuke proved him wrong by showing him not only how much they loved him, but also by letting him feel he could get a lot of love (as long as he begged prettily for it, because the two agreed that a begging Gaara was a sexy Gaara)

---

Red – A representation of his hair.

When Gaara was 6, he was the terror of the village. The moment they saw him strolling by, they all started to scream, cry, yell, badmouth and run. Away! Away from that monster! If that monster grabbed you, you were dead!

Yashamaru once told him Gaara was so noticeable, with his short red hair!

It was weird.

Gaara was the only red-haired boy in the village. Others were 'normal'. Others were 'not a red-head', but blonde or brunette.

Gaara was proud of his hair though. Proud because you his hair told everyone he was different, from the first moment he met someone – it saved him time to explain he wasn't a normal and regular teenager.

Neji relished his hair (as you will find out later), and combed it everyday. Not a single hair was out of place. Gaara was different though. Gaara might have been proud of his hair, he didn't relish it in the least. He never combed his hair and he seldom washed it. And if his hair became too long? He would simply cut it down with a regular pair of scissors. He wasn't exactly afraid to scalp himself: after all, if the scissors shot out, the sand would protect him anyway.

-- This was Gaara's method of taking care of his own hair for his whole life, until Neji found out. Of course he immediately told Sasuke, who immediately made sure Gaara would never see a pair of scissors again. And Neji? Whenever Neji was busy combing his hair, he sometimes snuck up behind Gaara and stroke with his comb through the red locks with lots of love. Gaara then started yelling because of the tangles in his hair, because in truth, Neji could be quite the sadist.

---

Red – for presence.

From the moment Gaara could think for himself, he knew he was different. Everyone on the village seemed to be connected: they always were so nice to each other!

Everyone, except for him of course. Nobody was nice to him, ever. Nobody ever said nice things to him.. Nobody liked him in the first place!

Those people, all those nameless creatures, they all hated him. Even the people who he did know (Insert his dad and uncle) despised his presence. You see, Gaara had always been very present. Everywhere he was, he was always noticed. He was always noticed, if he wanted it or not. He never went unnoticed, even though he was shorter than the average teenager. Gaara was used to all that attention though. All that _negative_ attention, that is. Because everyone who saw him, immediately started to glare to that very present being that was named 'Gaara', and all smiles disappeared like snow for the sun.

Some said it was because of his red hair. Some said it was because of the red AI-tattoo on his forehead. Most people though agreed that it was because of that monster Shukaku inside of Gaara. That devil, that monster in disguise: Shukaku, who practically controlled Gaara's life. That was the source of his presence!

-- Both Neji and Sasuke disagreed with most people. They were sure that Gaara was so very present because he just was incredibly sexy.

* * *

Red – for personality. You could describe Gaara's entire personality with red words.

* * *

Red was for roses. Pure, blood red, full roses. And not just any kind of roses. No, Gaara could be compared best with a wild rose: Untamed. Wild. Pure. Treacherous, because you should be aware you could easily sting yourself with its thorns. 

Gaara had always looked very exotic with his red hair, green eyes with the black outlines, a thin and lean body, not too long, and his type of clothing. But that was just the outside! Because under that exotic appearance you could find a poisonous layer. With his blunt, crude, raw, angry, uncaring, unfeeling and dark comments Gaara could easy humiliate someone, belittle someone, or even turn them into a shivering bundle of human.

Yes, Gaara had two sides. One was exotic, the other one dark and sharp.

-- It wasn't really surprising Gaara loved roses so much, when he got one from Neji and Sasuke and the beautiful red thing immediately tried to sting him with its thorns.

---

Red was for violence. Because Sabaku no Gaara was a very violent person. If something irritated him, he usually let his sand look disturbed, so people were a bit gentler whenever they talked to him. And if you interested him, he just wanted to kill you immediately. Rock Lee knew this as no other.

Gaara had a quite restless temperament. When he was still a baby, people had a hard time calming him down. It had always been a lot or trouble to adjust him to a new situation. He ate irregular, he slept even more irregular.. in short, he was a difficult baby.

Gaara stayed difficult to handle. The years went by, and Gaara still had a difficult time adjusting to new situations. If something new happened, Gaara just got aggressive – after all, Gaara had learned to be aggressive in order to protect himself.

That aggression could be seen in many different ways. Gaara never 'trained': he always 'fought' with his friends. He never spared someone's life: no, he rather killed them immediately. Gaara also never solved a problem with talking: no, he solved problems with deeds (and he favoured aggressive deeds).

-- Both Neji and Sasuke found out in their own way Gaara could be very aggressive. The white scars where Neji and the blue bruises where Sasuke were often seen with were always there. They didn't care though, because Gaara was Gaara, and they would never want to change him.

---

Red was for passion. Passion, which made Gaara Gaara. Gaara always threw a lot of passion in a battle whenever he had to fight with someone. His blood started to articulate quicker, his heart started to beat faster, his pupils narrowed, his adrenaline-level rose.. ahh, Gaara always fought with passion.

And when Gaara had won a fight with somebody, surely, he killed them with a lot of passion. Because nothing was as satisfying as to be able to bury someone under a huge pile of sand, and to hear that last freezing scream before you squashed them with your own NinJutsu.

Yes, everything Gaara did was done with passion. He cried with huge passionate wails when his uncle tried to kill him. He smiled full of passion when he found out he had real friends. He surrendered with loads of passion when he finally figured out he was no match for Naruto.

-- Neji and Sasuke agreed they loved Gaara's passionate side. After all, they shared one bedroom, and all that passion that Gaara sent out wasn't a waste at all.

* * *

Yes, as you can see, Sabaku no Gaara was a very red person.


	2. White

Hyuuga Neji was a very white person.

* * *

White – for hygiene.

Every day Neji washed his face with white soap from Dove. One time in the morning, one time in the evening.

Every day Neji washed his hair with white shampoo. His hair was extremely happy with Neji's good care.

Every day Neji put on a clean set of white clothes. White socks, white pants, white boxers, white shirt, white jacket, and if possible, white sandals instead of the traditional blue ones.

Every day Neji combed his hair with a white brush. One hundred strokes in the morning and one hundred strokes in the evening equalled ultra-soft and silky hair.

Neji was especially proud of his hair.

Proud, because he took care of his hair so much. Proud, because you could see he took care of his hair so much. Proud of his hair, his beautiful soft and silky hair.

-- Proud, because both Gaara and Sasuke always looked at him with jealousy whenever he was playing with his hair again. That _he_ was the reason why Gaara had a dark and gloomy mood at the dinner table in the morning, simply because Neji was paying more attention to his hair rather than Gaara self. That _he_ was the reason why Sasuke always upset bypassing people with his dark and brooding look, simply because Neji forbade him to play with his Neji's hair.

---

White – for representation of his clan.

The Hyuuga-clan, together with the Uchiha-clan, was one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. Lots and lots of people often wondered what would rule: the Byakugan from the Hyuuga-clan or the Sharingan from the Uchiha-clan.

The Hyuuga-clan was huge, prestigious, rich, powerful.. and until today not killed like the Uchiha-clan.

Every member of the Hyuuga-clan, both Main and Branch family, could immediately be recognized because of their typical white eyes and white clothes.

Hyuuga Neji wasn't an exception. Though Neji hated the entire Main family from the Hyuuga-clan, though his future wasn't as sunny as he wanted it to be, though he would probably never agree with his uncle Hiashi-Sama, though he would probably never really bond with his nieces Hinata and Hanabi, Neji wore, since the day he was born, nothing else besides his white clothes which represented his clan.

And when someone asked him why he always wore those white clothes, even though he practically hated his own clan, Neji always answered (with a very angry voice) he just liked the color.

-- Gaara and Sasuke didn't care at all when they heard his reason. Neji was right somewhere though: his often translucent white clothes and shirt were great on him!

---

White – for mourning and death.

Mourning, because a very important person is gone, and will not come back, and never will be seen again.

Mourning, because that person has brought an emptiness in your heart which you would have to carry for the rest of your life.

Mourning, because _every_ single day Neji loyally visited his father's grave. Rain or sunshine, spring or fall, morning or evening, without or without freshly sought-out flowers. His flowers were always white of color, because Neji thought that white flowers represented his mourning.

From the moment Hizashi died, the Yamanaka flower-shop kept on receiving orders for the most various white flowers. From white roses to the most simple marguerites. From snowdrops in the winter to daisies in the summer.

Mourning and Death were a big part of Neji's life. He declined parties, meeting, dates, get-togethers and what-not, simply because he wanted to visit his father's grave. He felt obligated to show the entire world he didn't agree with his father's fate, and he felt obligated to visit the grave every single day.

-- Gaara and Sasuke thought that all this attention for a dead person went a little bit too far, especially when they waited 6 hours for Neji on their first date.. without any results. Neji never showed up that time.

* * *

White – for personality. You could describe Neji's entire personality with white words.

* * *

White was for the winter. Beautiful.. no, perfect. A white winter was the thing Konoha could only dream of with its soft climate. Dream of those thousands and millions of white snow-flakes who just dropped from the sky, each a gift from heaven.

But the winter had secrets as well. Even though the snow was very beautiful, one should not forget its storms. Big, powerful storms, which destroyed everything in its path. Storms like this pasted after a while, but the damage would always stay.

-- Both Gaara and Sasuke had underestimated Neji when they told him he looked 'cute' when he was angry. The damage Neji caused ('I AM A BOY AND THEREFORE NO CUTE! I AM DANGEROOUUUSS!') could still be found on both bodies.

---

White was for purity. And if Hyuuga Neji was anything at all, then he was definitely pure. That pure relaxed look when he was meditating in lotus-style. Those pure attacks of rage he had when his uncle looked down on him for the umpteenth time because he was just a simple Branch member. That pure jealous look when he saw Naruto and Sasuke friendly fighting together, or when he saw Gaara and his brother doing brother-stuff. That pure smile which appeared every time he got a compliment from those he worked so hard for.

-- That pure surprised look when both Gaara and Sasuke gave him a birthday presents 3 months after his birthday, simply because they had forgotten to give it earlier.

---

White was for emptiness. That emptiness in your soul because your father sacrificed himself to save your uncle. That emptiness in your soul because you knew from the day you were born you could be nothing more than a Branch member. That emptiness in your soul because, how hard you tried, no-one from your family would appreciate you more.

-- That emptiness in your soul because Gaara and Sasuke tried to attract the least possible attention when holding hands under the dinner-table: as if it would be such a shame if you would see it.

* * *

Yes, as you can see, Hyuuga Neji was a very white person.


	3. Blue

AN: I –actually- have no idea whether or not the commander-in-chief in an army wears blue. If not, please imagine he does for a moment.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a very blue person.

* * *

Blue – for blood.

According to Sasuke, the Uchiha-clan was the most prestigious clan from Konoha. When Sasuke was still a child, and had more family than one crazy bother, the Uchiha-clan was the most superior clan. No other clan was as prestigious as the Uchiha-clan. No other clan was as strong in the most various exclusive techniques as the Uchiha-clan.

.. No other clan was spoken so much of after a family-tragedy.

Because of these reasons Sasuke believed without a doubt that the Uchiha-clan was _more_ than the average clan. The Uchiha-clan was above other clans. The clan was respected and honored.

Yes, Sasuke was proud of his clan. Proud, because he was allowed to wear the Uchiha-symbol on his clothes. Proud, because he was allowed to wear the Uchiha-name. Proud, because he had the Uchiha-blood running through his veins. Because even though he was wearing the Uchiha-symbol on his clothes, even though he knew all exclusive technique from the Uchiha-clan and even though he had the Sharingan.. the Uchiha-blood made him a real Uchiha.

Yes, his blood made the difference. Everyone could simply sew the Uchiha-symbol on his clothes! Anyone could say his or her surname was 'Uchiha'! Anyone could learn the exclusive technique of the Uchiha-clan, simply with hard work! Anyone could learn the Sharingan! (You just needed to befriend an official Uchiha-member and then be at the right moment at the right place to obtain your very own Sharingan eye the Kakashi-way!)

But the Uchiha-blood, that royal, rich, powerful, prestigious Uchiha-blood, that was really exclusive! That was unique! His blood, his royal blue blood (because Sasuke never doubted a moment the Uchiha-blood was not royal) that was from him alone!

-- It was probably because of this reason Sasuke didn't really care when Neji showed up one day wearing a t-shirt with the Uchiha-symbol, or when Gaara, who did not really have a real surname, just borrowed Sasuke's when he submitted himself for an official gathering.

---

Blue was for authority.

Sasuke always wore his blue clothes with pride, because blue, blue equaled authority!

When Sasuke was still a child he loved to look at picture books. The braver, powerful, prouder and stronger the main character was, the happier Sasuke felt.

Sasuke especially loved his picture books about the army. All those people! All those uniforms! All that discipline and authority! Sasuke thought that the best part was that the commander-in-chief could only be estimated from the rest because of that blue on his uniform. Without that little bit of blue the commander-in-chief would be as normal as the rest of those thousands of soldiers.

This was the reason why Sasuke loved to wear blue clothes. After all, he was one of the few who wore a complete blue attire in the entire village. From all those thousands of ninja's in Konoha one could easily spot him because of his blue clothes. Without that blue Sasuke would be as normal al the rest of those thousands of ninja's. While wearing all that blue, Sasuke felt proud, and full of authority.

-- Sasuke's most embarrassing moment ever was the moment he entered the final round of the Chuunin Exams.. all thanks to his black –BLACK!- attire. The only thing what went well that day was the fact he was late: Neji never had to see him in that ridiculous black outfit.

---

Blue – for hard work.

Hard work was a big part of Sasuke's life. Without hard work Sasuke wouldn't be the one he was today. Without hard work he would never become stronger. Without hard work he would never be able to defeat his brother.

When Sasuke got up in the morning he always did 200 sit-ups and 300 push-ups. If he felt ill he reduced both to 150. Breakfast was full of cereals, fibers, protein.. in short: everything he needed to work the rest of the day.

The rest of the morning: training.

Begin of the noon: train. End of noon: train. Begin of the evening: train. Rest of the evening: train.

Night? Eat and sleep. So Sasuke could get up the next day to train further.

If people heard how Sasuke spend his days, they all stared at him. How did he keep up with such a life? Did he never relax? Wasn't his life incredibly boring?

... Sasuke always felt less empty inside when he proudly answered he was an Uchiha and he could do this, this hard work. Even though he wasn't a grown-up yet.

Because he WAS an Uchiha. He COULD deal with this hard life, only because he wanted to kill his brother somewhere in the future. In short: he was great.

-- Sasuke figured out pretty late a relationship required hard work as well. It wasn't easy to deal with both Gaara's aggression and Neji's tantrums. But he would be able to do this. After all, he was an Uchiha, and he symbolized hard work.

* * *

Blue – for personality. You could describe Sasuke's entire personality with blue words.

* * *

Blue was for power.

Sasuke was an Uchiha. The only survivor of the Uchiha-clan. And simply because of this Sasuke was a powerful person, always searching for more power.

Because Sasuke was the only survivor from the Uchiha-clan, he had to bear with a heavy burden everyday. If he died, there would be no Uchiha-clan anymore. (The fact his brother was still a live aside, because Sasuke refused to talk about his brother) Without him no-one would remember the Uchiha-clan anymore after all those years. Without him the most prestigious clan from Konoha would never live on. Without him, Itachi could just live his own life without worrying about a foolish little brother back home who kept on getting stronger and stronger. (Yes, Sasuke loved to believe this)

Yes, Sasuke thought he had to bear with a heavy burden. But he could take it. Because he, Uchiha Sasuke, only survivor of the Uchiha-clan, had enough power to live this difficult life.

He was a powerful person, because he represented an entire clan on his own. He was a powerful person, because he would make sure no-one would ever forget the name 'Uchiha'.

-- Sasuke found out he didn't have enough power as he thought he had, when he kept on screaming, fighting, moping and sulking for a complete 2 hours without either Gaara or Neji admitting the 'Uchiha-clan was superior'.

---

Blue was for calmness.

Sometimes people said Sasuke was stocked up with anger, hate, rage, madness, revenge, sorrow and what-not. If people saw Sasuke sitting at the lake, deep in thoughts and looking quite peaceful, people usually tend to agree that Sasuke was probably planning a murder. Because it couldn't be true that Uchiha Sasuke was merely day-dreaming!

Sasuke didn't agree with those people. Inside of him, there was completely nothing! No hard feelings, no passionate anger: nothing. Because really, how could he be angry when Naruto irritated him all day, if you compared that with that bomb of emotions he felt when he was 8 and had to watch the tragedy of the Uchiha-clan for 24 hours? (Credit goes to his brother)

No. Sasuke believed without a doubt he had a lot less feeling than anyone else. Inside of him, there, it felt calm. It was empty, quiet and calm. If Sasuke couldn't handle the world anymore, he just completely shrank into himself, because there, there it was calm. For a moment no emotions. For a moment no feelings whatsoever.

-- Both Neji and Gaara were very surprised when Sasuke decided he _DID_ have a little bit of feeling for both of them, by showing them a rare true smile.

---

Blue was for hope.

Though Sasuke had no emotions, he did have a lot of hope. Sasuke lived for hope, and hoped for life.

Hope to become stronger than his brother someday. Hope to revenge his brother by killing him. Hope that, right before Itachi would die, his brother would acknowledge him as more than a 'foolish little brother'. Hope to be seen as more than 'Itachi's little brother' someday, without anyone help.

Hope that the Uchiha-clan would never be forgotten. Hope to revive his clan someday. Hope that his clan would be as prestigious and _alive_ as it used to be someday.

Hope that Naruto would never become stronger than him. Hope that Sakura would just see he wasn't as great as she thought he was. Hope that Kakashi-Sensei would just show up on time for training –just ONCE!-, so Sasuke wouldn't have to spend entire mornings waiting.

-- Hope that both Gaara and Neji understood how much they meant to him, even though he would never be able to tell him with words.

* * *

Yes, as you can see, Uchiha Sasuke was a very blue person.


	4. Lila

AN: Last chapter. There are symbolic meanings in this chap, so if something in unclear, just mail me!

Thanks, everyone!, for reviewing!!

* * *

Three boys.

Three colors.

Actually not a thing in common.

* * *

Red was present, something that White and Blue wanted to be, but would never become. White, because white was a color that would never stand out in the presence of his superiors. Blue, because he would probably be walking in the shade for the rest of his life, and therefore, not able to be seen.

White was pure, something that Red and Blue wanted to be, but would never become. Red, because his hand would be tainted with red for the rest of his life. Blue, because he could only dream of blue blood.

Blue was calm, something that Red and White wanted to be, but would never become. Red, because he was just bounded with aggression, action, and life. White, because he might appeared to be, but in reality that was just appearance.

* * *

Because of these differences, it was quite strange that these boys, each with their own color-representation, on a random night in a random month in a random season in a random year met each other in a random place..

And after that one night never let go of the other two.

And to think, their colors did not exactly mix. Because Red plus White plus Blue equaled.. Lila! (And that was a real girl-color. And if those 3 weren't something, then it would be girls!)

* * *

Gaara wasn't suddenly less aggressive after that one night. He still hit, kicked, bit, killed.. no-one saw a difference before and after that night. Of course Neji and Sasuke did notice that Gaara started to behave different. Gaara had started to develop a pattern in his aggressive behavior.

Red-White-Blue.

-- From that moment no-one ever saw green of nauseousness, no blue bruise ever got purple anymore, and no wound leaked transparent fluid. Gaara only showed aggression when the results were either red scratches, white scars or blue bruises.

---

Neji kept on visiting his father's grave just as often after that one night. For hours Neji merely looked at his grave, and sometimes people heard him mumble something. Exactly like always. Nobody saw that there had changed –indeed- something.

Red-White-Blue.

-- Instead of the usual marguerites, daisies and white roses Neji suddenly brought also blue muscari and red poppies with him. (Because he liked those colors so much)

---

Sasuke kept on wearing the symbol of his clan on his clothes after that one night. His beautiful blue jacket, with the red and white symbol of his clan stitched on it. Because that symbol had gotten a second meaning in Sasuke's life.

Red-White-Blue.

-- It appeared that his ancestors weren't so stupid after all.

---

(It was only after a year that Gaara and Neji found out both of them cared a lot about their hair. Neji used that knowledge and not only combed his own hair twice a day, but he also combed Gaara's sometimes with a lot of love)

(It was even after two years before Gaara and Sasuke found out both of them were obsessed with blood. Both of them didn't understand why Neji _couldn't _see a meaning when Gaara and Sasuke made a little cut in their finger before letting their blood mix)

(After 3 years Neji and Sasuke found out both of them visited their parent's grave every day. Of course Sasuke wasn't safe anymore after Neji figured this out: nowadays Sasuke gets red poppies, white roses and blue muscari from Neji to put next to his parent's grave)

…

(Luckily it took them less than a month to figure out they were meant for each other)


End file.
